


det kommer att regna på fredag, den tjugoandra december

by vesperthine



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Christmas, Established Relationship, Family Issues, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Svenska | Swedish
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13080984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine
Summary: Isak har försökt säga att det inte är något att prata om( – att mamma är dålig och pappa är feg, att han bara vill glömma allt vad förväntad familjelycka betyder och snylta på deras – )men varje gång har Even bara tystnat och tittat ned; sett så sorgsen ut att konversationen helt har stannat av.Vilket han vet är en dödsstöt( – en kommunikativ härdsmälta – )som leder till allt det som han velat undvika; skrik och bråk som påminner för mycket om allting som han vill glömma.





	det kommer att regna på fredag, den tjugoandra december

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [it's going to rain on friday, the twenty-second of december](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13086945) by [vesperthine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperthine/pseuds/vesperthine)



> skriven åt evaktekets christmas challenge med promptsen: _christmas past, present and future_ , _bah, humbug_ och _candles_. som vanligt, inte mycket i form av fluff från mig, men hoppas det uppskattas i alla fall!
> 
> tusen tack till mina kvicka betaläsare, tristealven och irazor. ni räddade livet på den här ficen ♡
> 
> ps: engelsk översättning kommer inom kort! (english translation will follow shortly)

 

“Isak! Kom tillbaka! Vart ska du ta vägen nu då?”

Evens röst är gäll _( – lätt panikslagen – )_ när han med snabba steg följer efter honom ut i hallen, tar tag i hans arm. Hans grepp är löst, men det är fortfarande outhärdligt; bränner sig genom tröjan, in på huden och det går inte.

Isak rycker åt sig armen och jackan i samma våldsamma rörelse, och Even ryggar tillbaka. “Rör mig inte! Jag skriver om jag drar till Jonas, men för i –  Even, låt mig vara!”

Evens ögon glimmar dömande i halvdunklet med en skrämmande intensitet, och Isak kan känna dem i nacken när han drar på sig skorna. Så han tittar inte bakåt innan han drämmer igen dörren bakom sig. Ekot ljuder genom trapphuset, ackompanjerat av hans springande steg.

Ute blåser det snålkallt. Typisk Oslokyla; fuktig, jävlig och isande. En som letar sig innanför alla lager av kläder, virar sig kring skelettet och drar åt. Slasket tränger igenom skorna så fort han kliver utanför dörren. Det registreras i en del av hjärnan som tryckts undan nu; är helt tillknycklad i ett hörn för att göra plats åt det där andra som får huden att sticka upp i bergskammar av skav.

Det som gör det svårt att ens andas ordentligt _( – gör det svårt att syresätta hjärnan och få tankarna på rätt spår igen, bort från det som han låter överta honom mer och mer – )._

Det finns ingen rim eller reson i vart han tar vägen. Snön faller tätare nu än när han åkte hem från skolan, men han fick med sig en mössa. Hans händer är redan kalla i fickorna på jackan, men med mössa så kommer han i alla fall inte att bli sjuk.

Han irrar runt ett tag _( – försöker stampa ur sig allt det svarta – )_ tills han stannar till vid en spårvagnshållplats. Hoppar lite upp och ned, försöker få igång blodcirkulationen i fötterna, tills ett par strålkastare tränger genom mörkret och vagnen kommer runt hörnet.

Utan att kontrollera linjen kliver han på och faller ned på närmaste säte.

Det är i timmarna mellan hemgång och utgång, och därmed relativt tomt. Några universitetsstudenter pratar lågt med varandra i bakre delen av vagnen _( – en Bergendialekt, och något som påminner om Nooras utdragna vokaler – )_ och en kvinna med hund kliar den förstrött bakom örat, där den sitter mellan hennes knän.

Hunden tittar upp mot matte med höjda ögonbryn.

Isak sväljer och tittar på mörkret utanför.

I fickan durrar mobilen till igen, men han ignorerar det. Vet att det är Even som vill ha tag på honom, få honom att komma hem. Vet också att han måste få ut den här ilskan ur kroppen _( – den som fräter som natriumhydroxid i ådorna, äter sig genom lagren proton för proton – )_ innan han kan komma hem igen; måste få ut den för att inte ta ut den på Even.

För det förtjänar han inte, framförallt inte när det inte handlar om honom.

Inte egentligen.

 

Saken är bara den att jul betyder så olika mycket för dem.

Det har hängt i luften i några veckor nu, men han har bara inte lyckats ta i det _( –  inte velat skära sig på de vassa kanterna – )._ Och Even har också undvikit det; fokuserat på att julpynta lägenheten så gott det går, så Isak har inte haft hjärta nog att säga åt honom att lägga ned.

För en liten del av honom hade hoppats _( – naivt, barnsligt, dumt, verklighetsförnekande – )_ att det, efter allt som hänt, kanske skulle vara annorlunda i år. Och det är det, på ett sätt. Summan väger mindre, och även om det fortfarande är tufft emellanåt, så är det lättare att lösa problemen som uppstår för att han har insett att han måste.

Att han kan, och att det är värt det.

Men det är gällande _dem._ Inte bara honom.

Terminen är visserligen över nu, men stressen hänger liksom kvar i kroppen; stresshormonnivåerna hade fortfarande varit skyhöga när han klev genom dörren till lägenheten. Det hade varit så stökigt i huvudet att han hade städat _( – röjt upp i provstöket, bytt lakan, vädrat ut all ångest – )_ och gjort sig redo för en hemmakväll med Even. Fina Even, som hade lovat att han skulle laga mat, trots att han jobbade sent. Att det bara skulle vara dem, i lugn och ro _( – avskärmade från omvärlden för en liten stund – )._

Och det hade börjat så bra – tills pappa hörde av sig.

I ett sms som alltid, _( – fortfarande helt omöjligt att kommunicera som far och son borde – )_ och frågat hur det skulle bli den tjugofjärde _( – ska du besöka mamma, ska vi göra något ihop, skulle du kunna tänka dig att träffa min nya nu, snälla Isak, hon vill så gärna träffa dig och Even – )_ eller om han hade några planer för nyår.

Och det hade blivit för mycket.

Så istället hade han distraherat sig. Skrivit till mamma och frågat om han kunde komma förbi på juldagen. Öppnat en öl. Hade försökt pressa undan det odefinierbara inom sig. För vad skulle han annars göra, när han inte ens visste vad det var som var fel? Det fanns inget annat alternativ än att försöka glömma _( – trots att den tjugofjärde var på söndag och tidsfristen höll på att löpa ut, flåsade honom i nacken – )._

Så när Even sedan kommit hem _( – trött och sliten, lite mörka ringar under ögonen – )_ hade han lyckats pressa undan det ytterligare. Det skulle vara deras kväll, så han hade lett; suttit på köksbänken och pratat musik medan Even lagade mat.

Och sen hade Evens mobil plingat till, med ett sms från hans mamma.

Två meddelanden som frågade hur det skulle bli. Något som fick det hela att komma till sin spets. För Even hade till slut frågat _( – otålig, lite frustrerad efter jobb, han hade dolt det bra tills nu – )_ om han hade bestämt sig än; om han äntligen kunde skriva och säga att de skulle bli lite sena.

Om inte Isak faktiskt ville vara med sin familj en timme i alla fall.

Och då hade allt gått åt helvete.

För ibland är ilskan inom honom som ett monster. Destruktiv, våldsam och irrationell. Och det värsta är att han vet att det bara blir värre ju längre han försöker trycka undan den _( – hålla den i schack, trots att drottningen tornar upp sig därbakom och nästa drag innebär schack matt – )_. Men den finns i så stora kvantiteter, tar så stor plats i honom, att det inte alltid finns några alternativ. Framförallt när han inte vet exakt vad den beror på; inte har någon strategi för hur han ska lösa det.

Så det hade inte funnits något annat att göra än att fly.

 

Den svala kvinnorösten ropar upp nästa stopp, och utan att tänka kliver han av. När han upptäcker var han är, börjar han gå mot skolan igen med en ovanlig tystnad i huvudet. Går genom öppningen i staketet, och korsar skolgården. Snöblandat regn har lagt sig på bänken, så han torkar av den med handen _( – kylan biter ilsket mot huden – )_ innan han hoppar upp och sätter sig.

Tittar ut mot gatan, på bilarna som kör förbi, och han andas ut ett moln av rök.

Fönstren på andra sidan är fyllda av gult ljus som reflekterar sig i den svarta, kalla asfalten. Någon enstaka ljusstake och och julstjärna lyser mot honom och längre ned på gatan hörs ett dovt dunkande från en nattklubb _( – det är sen fredagskväll trots allt – )_ och plötsligt slår det honom att han faktiskt bara drog.  

Han gömmer ansiktet i händerna när ilskan bara rinner ur honom _( – punkteras och skrumpnar ihop till ingenting – )_.

Äntligen.

För han förstår ju. De har hållit det flytande så länge nu, och Even har hållit sina föräldrar stångna, sagt att de fortfarande inte riktigt vet om Isak kommer alls, om de båda kommer, eller om de kommer lite senare. Isak har försökt säga att det inte är något att prata om _( – att mamma är dålig och pappa är feg, att han bara vill glömma allt vad förväntad familjelycka betyder och snylta på deras – )_ men varje gång har Even bara tystnat och tittat ned; sett så sorgsen ut att konversationen helt har stannat av.

Vilket han vet är en dödsstöt _( – en kommunikativ härdsmälta – )_ som leder till allt det som han velat undvika; skrik och bråk som påminner för mycket om allting som han vill glömma.

Och som alltid beror det på att han inte kan sortera sina känslor ordentligt. Att han inte vet vad han egentligen vill, för att han inte kan skilja på vad han vill och vad han borde vilja _( – var ilskan egentligen gror –_ ) enligt konstens alla regler; var gränsen mellan ansvar och det egna välbefinnandet går.

Det som är hans ständiga _( – helt egna, välvattnade, finjusterade, personanpassade – )_ problem.

Mobilen vibrerar igen, och rycker honom tillbaka till verkligheten. Han låter luften komma ut som rök, blanda sig med det snöblandade regnet innan han plockar upp den från fickan. Nio olästa meddelanden väntar på honom. Han läser dem inte, utan öppnar bara deras konversation och skriver ett snabbt svar _( – är vid Nissen, det är okej, blir inte borta länge till, kommer hem snart – )_ så att Even inte ska oroa sig mer.

Förklarar utan ord att han bara behövde andas, men att han ändå inte tänker fly längre än så här.

Hur obehagligt det än är.

 

* * *

 

Dörren knarrar, låset skramlar och allting är lyhört, så att försöka smyga in är lönlöst _( – vet inte ens om han vill – )._ Från det stora rummet hörs julmusik _( – pianotoner och en skrovlig mansröst – )_ så han stänger försiktigt dörren bakom sig och ställer upp sina blöta skor mot elementet innan han går in.

Evens ansikte har en spöklik, blåvit ton där han ligger hopkrupen i sängen och tittar på någon serie på datorn. Det är beundransvärt hur han kan få den där gängliga kroppen att se så liten ut och det gör att Isak med ens känner sig liten, han också _( – vill inte att de ska vara små, båda två, just nu – )._

Han harklar sig.

“Hej.”

Even tittar inte ens upp från skärmen _( – biter sig i den nariga underläppen – )_. “Hej.”

Låten på spellistan ändrar karaktär, får en gladare, mer upptempo ton. Mest för att ha något att göra tar Isak av sig mössan. Går genom rummet och lägger den på elementet under fönstret.

“Vad är det den här heter?”

Fortfarande utan att lyfta ögonen från skärmen, drar Even in ett andetag. “Fairytale of New York.”

Snön har övergått i slask nu, och Isak går tillbaka genom rummet. Hänger av sig jackan på det tomma gångjärnet i dörröppningen mellan hall och vardagsrum. Lite slask droppar ned på golvet. Han torkar upp det med ena strumpan, den som inte torkat riktigt än.

“Duetten om de som bråkar?”

“Ja.”

Isak stannar till på den knarrande delen av golvet _( – tar sats – )_. “Du, Even.”

Något i hans röst måste avslöja honom, för Even tittar äntligen upp. “Ja?”

“Får jag lägga mig vid dig?”

Ett ögonblick är Even helt tyst och stilla. Låten dör bort; det skvätter lite slask på fönstret.

Och så nickar han.

Isak korsar golvet i två steg och kryper upp bredvid honom _( – struntar i att jeansen blöter ned täcket, att sömmarna skaver mot höften – )_ och utan att tveka öppnar Even sina sömnvarma armar och sluter dem om honom. Isak trycker näsan mot hans hals, och när den sista biten av ilska rinner ur honom känner han hur trött han är.

“Förlåt att jag bara gick.”

Even andas in i hans hår _( – korta och långa andetag, som om han redigerar sina ord –_ ). “Kan du stanna och försöka prata med mig nästa gång?”

Isak nickar _( – tänker på alla de oroliga arga försonande bedjande meddelandena – )_ och kysser hans öra.

Tystnaden lägger sig emellan dem. Den är behaglig, som en andningspaus på en avsats före sista stigningen. På datorskärmen är Seinfeld på, och trots att han känner sig urlakad _( – tom och ihålig, ekande, uttänjd i efterdyningarna av ilska – )_ så låter han Evens vibrerande skratt fortplanta sig in i honom emellanåt.

“Tror du att du kan prata om det nu?” mumlar Even när eftertexterna för avsnittet börjar rulla. “Jag fattar att jag inte borde ha sagt sådär  –  men jag vill att du förklarar, också? Så jag förstår vad det var som hände.”

Isak vrider bort huvudet och tar ett djupt andetag. “Det är så trassligt, bara."

Even säger ingenting; stryker honom bara sakta över håret, så han fortsätter.

"Jag önskar att jag visste. Men, alltså – dels är det pappa. För han förväntar sig saker. Även om han inte säger det. Han vill att jag ska förlåta honom, att vi ska fira jul ihop. Och träffa hans nya tjej, och att jag ska gilla henne – och glömma bort mamma för en stund. Och jag blir bara så stressad av allting. Framförallt när vi inte kan prata om det.”

Det gör ont att säga det _( – att se Evens ögon slockna – )_ men när han säger det, så vet han också att det är sant. Isak sväljer och stryker tankspritt handen längs med Evens sida. "Jag borde tagit upp det tidigare. Men jag vill inte att vi också ska bråka på jul. Inte över något som vi inte kan kontrollera."

Luften känns med ens trång i lungorna, så han släpper ut den i en tung suck. Ovanpå rör sig grannarna; något rullar över golvet. Kanske en stor julklapp som ska slås in. Något stort som behöver rullas över pappret istället för tvärtom.

"Men, jag vet också att det inte kommer försvinna bara för att jag försöker sluta tänka på det. Jag vet att du vill hjälpa mig, men du har en helt annan relation till dina föräldrar. Så, jag vill bara – även om det kanske inte är vad du skulle valt, eller vad jag _borde_ göra för att det är jul, så har jag så svårt att veta hur jag känner, för att alla har så mycket att säga till om hur jag _borde_ känna.”

Att säga mer känns överflödigt, så istället sträcker han ut en hand; handflatan uppåt. Even tar den, flätar ihop deras händer innan han lyfter dem och stryker med dem över Isaks kind.

“Du måste låta mig få vara arg på honom, om jag vill vara det. Annars vet jag inte vad jag ska ta mig till."

När han möter hans blick, är Evens ögon är så intensiva att Isak nästan tappar andan. Men han håller sin egen stadig, tills han ser att Even nickar.

“Okej.”

Kinderna börjar sakta men säkert värmas upp _( – sticker och bränner när blodet pressar sig fram genom hopdragna kapillärer – )_ och han tittar ut över deras rum, deras lilla fristad, medan Even kammar fingrarna genom hans hår. Even har verkligen gjort det han kunnat med det lilla utrymme de har, och det börjar sticka lite i ögonen också när han ser att adventsstaken brinner med sina tre ljus _( – lågornas skuggor darrar på väggarna – )._

“Egentligen är det mellan mig och honom. Jag vill bara att han ska inse att – ”

Under honom ger Even ifrån sig ett kattliknande ljud och rör lite på huvudet. Hans hår drar över örngottet; det prasslar lite i rummet.

“Vad sa du?”

Isak vrider undan huvudet från allt runt omkring _( – ljus, julstjärna i fönstret, den lilla plastgranen på byrån – )_ och ålar ner under täcket för att borra ned näsan i Evens mage istället. Lägger armarna kring hans höfter, andas in honom _( – trygghet, hemma, ansvar – )_ och säger orden rakt in i hans hud, som om de ska brännas fast där med hans läppar.

Påminna honom varje gång han går ned på honom om vad han faktiskt har.

“Jag vill att han ska be om ursäkt.”

Evens hand letar sig ned under täcket och hittar tillbaka till hans hår. “För att han lämnade er?”

“Nä. Egentligen inte. Jag lämnade henne också.”

Orden fastnar i halsen. Han sväljer.

Fingrarna i hans hår krafsar lite i hårbotten, och Isak trycker huvudet mot dem, ber om mer. Klumpen i halsen som bildades när ilskan försvann _( – dess innehåll som fyller honom till brädden – )_ har efterlämnat ett skrumpnat skal. Gör det möjligt att se vilken form och färg den har; var de skarpa kanterna sitter, vilka håligheter och skuggor som gömmer sig i den när han verkligen tittar.

Och det är trasigt, vasst och fult _( – hör hemma i samma gula behållare som de slänger Evens blodprovsnålar i – )_ men nu vet han i alla fall i var han kan hålla den utan att skära upp hela händerna.

“Eller, jag vet inte ens vad jag vill. Bara att han ska erkänna att – att de inte klarade av att ta hand om mig så bra. Och att det får konsekvenser.”

Handen i hans hår lägger sig runt hans nacke. En tumme stryker sakta bakom örat i små fina rörelser och värme sprider sig som ringar på vattnet och han sluter ögonen, låter allt komma ut _( – river ur botten, låter det forsa, osammanhängande men fullständigt – )._

“Och jag vet att det inte är hennes fel. Jag vet det. Men det betyder inte att jag inte saknar dem. Eller, inte dem – utan som det var förut. För det gör jag. Framförallt såhär års _._ ”

Han snörvlar till, även om de smärtsamma gråtspasmerna i bröstet uteblir. Under armen rycker Evens ben till lite, och Isak biter sig i läppen innan han _( – med jordiga fingrar nedbitna naglar och ren viljestryka – )_ gräver fram det sista, verkliga svaret ur halsgropen.

“Jag vill bara – slippa tänka på just det, och bara vara med dig, dina föräldrar och så på julafton. Är väl det jag vill säga. Egentligen.”

Den varma, syrefattiga luften under täcket är behagligt tjock, gör honom nästan lite yr. Men när Even tar ett lite hårdare tag kring hans nacke, följer han med upp och lägger huvudet mot hans axel istället.

Even tittar ned på honom, och han ser så sorgsen ut att Isak känner hur det drar till vid näsvingarna på honom.

“Det kan vi göra. Men jag vill inte att du ska vara arg, heller. Inte för att du inte har rätt till det, men jag ser att det tär så mycket på dig.”

Isak drar ihop ögonbrynen. “Jag får inget ut av att förlåta honom just nu. Sen kanske, men inte nu.”

“Nej, jag vet.” Even suckar, lite uppgivet, innan han ler.

Från där han ligger kan Isak se nästan hela lägenheten. Bordet, med skolböcker och Evens skissblock. Adventsstaken med de tre tända ljusen. Byrån med den lilla plastgranen med deras julklappar under.

De halvsmälta snöflingorna som faller förbi gatlyktan utanför.

Han drar in ett andetag; blåser ut kinderna på utandning. “Jag vet att jag borde vilja. Men jag gör inte det. Jag vill inte vara med mamma eller honom på julafton. För det är något jag gör för dem, och jag orkar inte ge honom något på söndag. Det låter så själviskt, men jag vill också få ut något av att träffa dem.”

“Förstår det.”

“Mm.”

Luften som passerar mellan dem _( – kväve, syre, koldioxid, argon – )_ värms sakta upp och det, tillsammans med Evens arm under hans huvud, är det som gör att det känns okej. Löser upp det sista av ilskan och besvikelsen inom honom; låter honom komma tillbaka till nuet och få tillbaka kontrollen över sig själv.

Pustarna av luft från Evens lungor gör läpparna känsliga, får dem att pirra, och utan att han behöver fundera över vad han vill, kysser han Evens haka _( – känner lätt skäggstubb rispa mot munnen – )_ . Even kysser honom tillbaka _( – missar, träffar en centimeter av överläppen – )_ och Isak lägger sig på sidan.

Jeansen skär in i höften, men han kunde inte bry sig mindre där han kryper ännu närmare intill Even _( – omsluter sig med honom, med alla sinnen – )_. Sakta men säkert blir luften tunnare mellan dem, andetagen häftigare, skrevet tyngre.

“Even.” Han gnider näsan mot Evens haka; först försiktigt och sedan fortsätter han tills Even försöker vrida sig undan med ett skratt vibrerande i halsen. “Even. Vill du fortfarande ha sex med mig?”

Even lägger huvudet på sned och låter skrattet komma ut på en flämtning. “Vad söt du är.”

“Svara då. ”

Smala, varma armar slås runt hans midja, och Even rullar över dem; trycker med lätthet ned honom i madrassen. “Ja, Isak. Jag vill fortfarande ha sex med dig,” viskar han, och lutar sig ned för att kyssa Isak igen.

En stund ligger de bara så; kysser och tar på varandra. Han stryker Even över ryggen _( – njuter av att han får och får vara i hans närhet – )_ samtidigt som nikotinkalla händer letar sig in under hans tjocktröja och drar den över hans huvud. Isak låter ryggen sjunka ned i madrassen medan Even tar plats mellan hans ben _( – lyfter t-shirten, kysser långsamt hans bröstkorg – )_.

Kalla fingrar fumlar lite med knapparna i gylfen, när Isak fångar hans blick.

“Nej. Kom upp hit,” säger han, och hör hur skrovlig hans röst låter.

Han behöver inte säga det mer än en gång. Even kravlar upp till honom _( – lägger sig på honom som ett kedjetäcke – )_ och Isak kramar honom hårt. Förankrar sig i doften av honom, som är som starkast på hans hals, och trycker sedan deras höfter mot varandra; känner hur hårda de båda är.

“Så här?”

Kyssen bakom hans öra formas till ord, och Isak nickar.

“Ja.”

Even är hård och varm mot hans höft, och det är som kylbalsam mot bränd hud _( – ett fysiskt bevis på hur mycket någon vill ha honom, som han är, utan att han behöver anstränga sig – )_.

“Vill du ha mig inne i dig?”

Trots att det gått nästan ett år sedan första gången, så går det som en blixt genom honom vid tanken. Magen drar ihop sig, och han sluter ögonen _( – muskelminnet får en flashback – )_ innan han nickar. “Tror det.”

“Okej.”

Medan Even fumlar med handen på nattduksbordet och får tag på glidmedel och kondomerna, krånglar han av sig de blöta jeansen. Lägger händerna under kudden, och sträcker ut sig; tittar ohämmat på när Even vränger av sig kläderna. Ljuset från lågorna faller på hans armar, de lite beniga axlarna, när han tar honom bakom knät, skjuter det uppåt och åt sidan.

Nedbitna naglar gräver sig in låret, innan två fingrar trycker sig in i honom.

Isak får en ofrivillig spasm i benet när de hittar rätt, och ett stön letar sig upp från bröstet. Och när Even pressar sig in i honom _( – långsamt, stadigt, med andetag som visslar lite mellan hans vassa tänder, utan att bryta ögonkontakt – )_ så får han gåshud över hela kroppen; ryser av välbehag och av att bara släppa taget.

För det finns ingen stress i det de gör nu.

Inget precist mål, ingen prestationsångest, ingen nervös energi att skingra. Bara de, och det faktum att de är så nära varandra som det går.  

Han blundar, låter sig själv känna allt _( – låter varje liten nervimpuls växa exponentiellt, bli större och större och större – )_. Håller kring Evens nacke med ena armen och drar upp benen runt hans midja, drar honom närmre; känner Even flämta där han stöter sakta men hårt in i honom.

Gång på gång, tills _( – skinnet känns för trångt, blodet dånar i öronen – )_ hela kroppen spänner sig, darrar till och han kommer.

Det är tystare och inte lika hetsigt som vanligt, men det är okej.

Deras flämtningar ekar lite i rummet när Even till slut faller ned på honom, helt benlös. Blodet rusar fortfarande genom ådrorna, så Isak stryker bara Even försiktigt över ryggkotorna; känner varje liten upphöjning mot fingertopparna _( – varje topp, varje dal, alltid de två, så det så – )_ medan den snabba pulsen sakta men säkert ersätts av ett stadigt, sömnigt lugn.

När han äntligen kan andas igen, öppnar han ögonen. Tittar Even rakt in i ögonen, och stryker bort en svettig hårtest _( – som rymt från sitt fängelse av vax – )_ från hans panna.  Even andas ut och Isak blundar igen när hans tumme stryker över ögonbrynet .

“Om du bara känner efter nu, vad _vill_ du, Isak min?” viskar han.

Det krävs ingen mer förklaring om vad han syftar på. Spellistan har gått runt och tystnat, och i lägenheten ovanpå rullar återigen något över golvet. Utanför har slasket övergått i ren snö, och stora flingor singlar ned mot marken.

“Kan vi vara hos er?”

“Vi kan det.” Even röst är helt stadig, där hans egen varit en skälvande viskning. “De förstår. Och mamma älskar ju dig.”

“Svärmorsdröm.” Skrattet fastnar lite i halsen, så Isak sväljer ned det. Lutar huvudet mot Evens hand istället _( – jordar sig i hans värme – )_. “Det är jag det.”

“Det är du det.”

Med ett finger stryker han långsamt över Evens näsa, och vidare ned över munnen. “Jag – tidigare skrev jag till mamma och frågade om hon ville ses på juldagen. Bara en timme, men.” Huden under hans fingrar är mjuk och lite hal av svett. “Om du vill följa med.”

“Vill du att jag följer med?”

Ord känns lite överflödiga, så han nickar bara.

“Då gör jag det.”

Isak ler, och så borrar han in näsan i Evens nyckelben, andas in honom. Det är förvånansvärt hur gott han luktar, alltid _( – även svettig och efter sex – )_ och ibland önskar han att han kunde bära den doften med sig; en rent fysisk påminnelse om att Even alltid finns och alltid kommer att finnas där.

Vad han än gör.

 


End file.
